in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephiur Nathaniel Aernheit
Personality Ever since he was a child, Zephiur has been rather introverted and withdrawn from the ceaseless teasing and mocking of the other children in his class. He stuck to his father's workshop, and hardly came out except to attend classes or run errands. He learned a lot about the alchemical process by observing his father, and as such developed a bit of an inquiring mind. After his father's death and the loss of his arm, what little happiness Zephiur had was extinguished and he took on the stony face of solitary mourning. He regained some of his compassion when he fulfilled his father's dying wish and took up his research, but there was still a void that he could not fill; one that he blames himself for every day. He eventually took to the bottle, drowning his sorrows, but the more he drank the more he realized that he couldn't find redemption in ale. He continues to drink, but this is now out of appreciation for the flavor. Zephiur is still stoic and stone-faced, but his cold demeanor is slowly warming over. History Zephiur was the son of one of the more innovative alchemists, and his father was the one responsible for the advent of mechanical prostheses. His first series was basic prosthesis, made only to replace the missing limb and its functions, but as he discovered new ways to use the magical ores, he was able to create near-fully autonomous contraptions. The only thing they lacked was the spark of natural magic that every person in Mekanos held. Zephiur himself was the only one who seemed to lack this spark, and as such grew up with a rather normal life, albeit shunned by his peers. This made him independent and withdrawn, and one could hardly ever see Zephiur outside of his father's workshop. Because of Zephiur's lack of affinity for magic, his father devoted his life to finding a way for non-magical folk to utilize its powers. Thus, the Reactor was born; a masterwork of Mekanosian alchemy, this device could power a mechanical armament by drawing from the natural magic of the land. When Zephiur came of age, his father planned on putting this reactor into a rifle weapon as a surprise for his son's birthday, but fate wouldn't have that. That night, an ale-addled teenage Zephiur broke into his father's workshop and took the Reactor, trying to uncover its secrets. His father went into his workshop to check on something and found Zephiur with the Reactor. As the two argued, the Reactor glowed and emitted an explosion of raw magic. It took Zephiur's arm, but it took his father's life. Zephiur was crushed, and blamed himself for his father's death, but after the burial, Zephiur found purpose. He was going to continue his father's work, magic or no. But the first thing he had to do was build himself a new arm. Having grown up magicless, Zephiur learned more about the metalworking aspect of Alchemy and as such would be able to craft a masterwork prosthetic. He had to use one of his fathers' older models, however, which made the task much more difficult. However, Zephiur had prevailed, and once he fit the Reactor into the arm's power core, he knew he would be able to continue his father's legacy with pride. The first thing Zephiur did, however, was craft a rifle that would feed off of the Reactor's energy through his mechanical arm. He had grown a great deal since his first encounter with the Reactor, and felt that he should honor his father's memory by crafting the weapon that his father never got to. Zephiur, now young adult, took his rifle to the Mekanos Defense Force and learned to wield it properly, becoming a rather good shot through his training. The focus and resolve with which he trained stunned some of his officers, and soon he was ready to become a full-on Enforcer. The nature of the job allowed him to keep his father's business running, but Zephiur pursued his job as an Enforcer with such zeal and vigor that he earned the nickname "Sheriff" from his peers and colleagues. Zephiur is still very much a part of the Enforcers, but lately he has begun to focus more on the work his father left for him, having made a name for himself as a very capable Alchemist despite being born without control of magic. One could hardly go through Mekanos without hearing the name "Zephiur", and as such he was promoted to the actual Sheriff of Mekanos. A title he holds with pride, Zephiur is able to fulfill both his Enforcer duties and his duties as an Alchemist with relative ease. Things aren't always as peaceful as they look, however, and the advent of the Rovish threat in Cavarel is cause for alarm in Mekanos. They were mechanically superior, but they weren't combative; the Rovish trained their entire lives for fighting and war, and their level of expertise far surpassed that of the Meks. It is for this reason that Zephiur finds himself on a ship, with several of the other prominent Meks, sailing for what he hopes to be a valuable ally. Powers & Weapons Zephiur himself has no powers, but with the Reactor powering his mechanical arm, he can summon the latent magical energies of the land and use them as a mage would, but only through the prosthetic and weapons it wields. He uses a rifle as his main weapon, and through years of training in the MDF he has become quite the capable marksman. However, Zephiur is also no slouch when it comes to unarmed combat, and he will most certainly bust a skull if needed. Other Theme Song Recent Events Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Characters